primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 5
Series 5 of Primeval, also known as Primeval V, is the fifth series of the original British Primeval television programme. Series 5 focuses primarily on Philip Burton's plans for the Anomalies and New Dawn, and on Matt Anderson's mission to stop New Dawn from destroying the future and how Connor and Abby's opposing allegiances affect their relationship. Plot Matt's secret mission to find the ARC member that will destroy the future continues, as does Philip's New Dawn project for the Anomalies. After Abby learns of Matt's mission, the latter recruits her into it, while Connor instead joins Philip in the New Dawn project. Connor and Abby's opposing allegiances in turn strains their relationship more and more. Matt and Abby's fears that New Dawn is what will destroy the future are soon confirmed, and after Connor realises his error, he and the rest of the ARC team join Matt and Abby against Philip as the latter activates New Dawn. Although Philip successfully activates New Dawn, the team manage to stop New Dawn and save the future. However, Matt then sees a double of him at the ARC which gives him a warning. Episodes Cast and characters Main cast and characters *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson and the Second Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Janice Byrne as April Leonard *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant Guest cast and characters *Lucy Vigne Welsh as Miss Reece *Patrick Murray as Anthony *Tony Kelly as Shaw *Allen Leech as Sam Leonard *Bosco Hogan as Marston *Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant Reception Series 5 of Primeval received generally mixed - positive reviews and reception, with some critics praising the solid character development, plot and story arc and the action and creatures featured. Trivia *This series shares the exact same title sequence as Series 4 due to them being made at the same time. *Hannah Spearritt stated that a Thrinaxodon would appear in Series 5, but this apparently did not happen. *The Pliosaurs from Episode 5.2 were originally seen in a Series 4 script shown by Adrian Hodges in an interview, before the [[Cancellation and Revival of Primeval|cancellation and revival of Primeval]]. *Tim Haines stated that the Balaur would appear in Episode 5.3, but it is now believed that he was actually referring to the Swimming Theropod in Episode 5.2. Rumours *Before Series 4 even aired, a Primeval fan posted fan-made episode plots on the web which were falsely claimed to be leaked canon plots. *After Series 4 finished on ITV1, many fans began to speculate that Philip Burton would create the Future Predators, and some that he would mutate Connor Temple into one. This was proven completely false. *There were numerous other rumours involving Connor, including rumours that he would die in Series 5 (some of these rumours that Philip would shoot him), and rumours that he would leave Abby Maitland for a relationship with April. These were confirmed to be false. *After the rumours surrounding Episode 4.7 of a creature incursion within the ARC and the creatures in the Menagerie becoming involved in a huge battle were proved false, rumours began that this would happen in Series 5 and that this would mark the return of Sid and Nancy. Behind the scenes Promotions *See full article: Watch's Series 5 Promotions Trailers Watch File:Primeval Wiki - Primeval Series 5 Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:Primeval Wiki - Primeval Series 5 Pre-launch Trailer|Pre-launch trailer featuring Hilary Becker and a Raptor. Gallery Series5.png Gallery 7 (20).jpg Gallery 7 (21).jpg Gallery 7 (22).jpg Gallery 7 (23).jpg Gallery 7 (24).jpg Gallery 7 (25).jpg Gallery 7 (26).jpg Gallery 7 (27).jpg Gallery 7 (28).jpg Gallery 7 (29).jpg Gallery 7 (30).jpg Gallery 7 (31).jpg Gallery 7 (32).jpg Gallery 7 (33).jpg Gallery 7 (34).jpg Gallery 7 (35).jpg Gallery 7 (36).jpg Gallery 7 (37).jpg Gallery 7 (38).jpg Gallery 7 (39).jpg Gallery 7 (40).jpg Gallery 7 (41).jpg Gallery 7 (42).jpg Gallery 7 (43).jpg Gallery 7 (44).jpg Gallery 7 (45).jpg Gallery 7 (46).jpg Gallery 7 (47).jpg Gallery 7 (48).jpg Gallery 7 (49).jpg Gallery 7 (50).jpg Gallery 7 (51).jpg Gallery 7 (52).jpg Gallery 7 (53).jpg Gallery 7 (54).jpg Gallery 7 (55).jpg Gallery 7 (56).jpg Gallery 7 (57).jpg Gallery 7 (58).jpg Gallery 7 (59).jpg Gallery 7 (60).jpg Gallery 7 (61).jpg Gallery 7 (62).jpg Gallery 7 (63).jpg Gallery 7 (64).jpg Gallery 7 (65).jpg Gallery 7 (66).jpg Gallery 7 (67).jpg Gallery 8.jpg Gallery 8 (2).jpg Gallery 8 (3).jpg Gallery 8 (4).jpg Gallery 8 (5).jpg Gallery 8 (6).jpg Gallery 8 (13).jpg Gallery 8 (14).jpg Gallery 8 (15).jpg Gallery 8 (16).jpg Gallery 8 (17).jpg Gallery 8 (18).jpg Gallery 8 (19).jpg Gallery 8 (23).jpg Gallery 8 (24).jpg Gallery 8 (25).jpg Gallery 8 (26).jpg Gallery 8 (27).jpg Gallery 8 (30).jpg Gallery 8 (31).jpg Gallery 8 (32).jpg Gallery 8 (33).jpg Gallery 8 (38).jpg Gallery 8 (41).jpg Gallery 8 (42).jpg Gallery 8 (45).jpg PrimevalS5Team.jpg ExclusiveImage.JPG ExclusiveImage3.jpg Series5dvd.jpg|DVD front cover PrimevalSeries5DVDbackcover.png|DVD back cover Primeval-Series5-Bluray.jpg|Blu-Ray Primeval-Series5-GermanDVD.jpeg|German DVD front cover Primeval-Series5-GermanDVDback.jpeg|German DVD back cover PrimevalSeries5FrenchDVD.jpg|French DVD Primeval-Series5-ChineseDVD.png|Chinese DVD Category:Featured Articles Category:Series